


Beach volleyball isn't that easy

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Chekov [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Holiday, Injury, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday at the beachside. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach volleyball isn't that easy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this one: http://imaginechekov.tumblr.com/post/54318953976/imagine-chekov-playing-beach-volleyball-and

The whole crew of the Enterprise was on leave for about a week. Kirk had spontaneously decided that he, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Uhura and Chekov should go to the beach together. Objection was futile, and soon the six of them found themselves at a hotel near the Pacific.

Although only Kirk and Chekov seemed excited to play beach volleyball, the others didn't actually mind going along with that idea. So after forming teams, a fierce and furious battle began, all the while it became clear that Chekov didn't really know how to play volleyball.

“No, Chekov, you're supposed to hit the ball with your fingertips, not your palms!”

“Chekov, did you just _kick_ the damn ball?”

“Dammit Chekov! Can't you at least _try_ to do it properly?!”

 

The first match ended in a catastrophic loss for the team Chekov/Kirk/McCoy. “Sorry Kieptin!” Chekov was panting from exhaustion. “I can do eet. Can we do eet one more time?”

Kirk and McCoy exchanged a look with their opponents, who nodded and moved in position.

“Right. Okay. Another match. Ready, Bones? Ready, Chekov?” Both of them gave a quick nod.

 

Kirk served. The ball flew over the net a couple of times, until it was suddenly stopped by Chekov. Or, more precisely, by Chekov's face. The other crew members could hear a soft thud before Chekov fell backwards into the sand.

With two quick steps, McCoy knelt at the boy's side and palpated his face. Streams of blood emerged from his nose. Chekov winced when the doctor brushed at it. “Well, I guess that nose is broken, boy” was the deadpan statement McCoy gave as he helped Chekov stand. “Let's go get you fixed”

 

As the remaining four crew members watched the pair slowly making their way towards the hotel, Kirk said: “At least now I know that I shouldn't ever let Chekov play volleyball again. After all, it isn't that easy”


End file.
